


Scent of war ( Coriolanus)

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex Standing Up, angry, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another victory in battle Caius returns home to his wife Virgilia. Still caked in the blood of his enemies and battle weary he fucks her till he is spent.<br/>I put this on my old tumblr two years ago under a photo of Tom in all his war machine glory and even though it's short I think it gets the job done.<br/>Honestly I don't do him justice but it was fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of war ( Coriolanus)

"Sweet wife, I have missed you." his voice was velvet soft in the darkness.  
Virgilia sat up with a start her eyes focused on the tall muscular figure at the end of the bed.  
"Caius!"  
She threw her arms around him savouring the warmth of his skin against hers and the taste of wine upon his lips as they kissed.  
"You're hurt.." she traced the length of his newly acquired wound. It had been sewn roughly, purpling and angry. Across his chest and back bruises marked his flesh.  
"It is not worth a thought my lady. I have longed to see your face and hear your voice, to my mind you're worth more than any victory."  
She smiled at that. So fierce and strong in battle was her Caius and now he was home safe and still with the scent of war upon him.  
"I have need of you my dear little wife." his smile appeared hungry, a wolfish curve of thinly disguised anger. He still had the fire in his belly and would find the come down much easier with his prick buried to the hilt in his sweet Virgilia.  
When his blood had been fired up in battle he was like any other man, the aftermath left him craving the touch of his woman.  
He tore the front of her gown open and lifted her up, Virgilia wrapped her legs around his waist, no gentle touch would she receive this night.  
Next he freed his prick with ease and brought her down onto it with a skilled thrust. He knew his wife's body. Looking at her with her pupils blown so wide and the flush of desire heating her cheeks he swallowed. She made him feel tender of heart.  
Caius stilled for a moment and then his large hands began kneading the soft flesh of her backside, he turned and rested his upper back against the marbled wall still sheathed inside her welcoming heat.  
Virgilia's cries echoed off the walls as her husband brought her up and down on his length, his body strained with tightly corded muscles as he took his wife.  
He set a punishing pace savouring the obscene sounds of their fucking, the slippery glide of his cock as he sank inside her made his balls go tight as he neared his release. Virgilia pulled at his blood soaked hair when she came, spiralling blissfully around his prick, ecstasy washed over him and he spilled hotly inside Virgilia before sinking to his knees with a groan.  
Caius kissed her with a passion that hurt them both and yet Virgilia would always welcome it.


End file.
